


pwede bang wag nalang?

by riakkuma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Best Friends, Filipino Fic, Filipino!au, M/M, Romance, Tagalog!au, Unrequited Love, gusto kong paramihin yung tag kaso di ko alam kung ano talagang idadagdag ko, tagalog fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riakkuma/pseuds/riakkuma
Summary: baekhyun asked something to sehun.and he doesn't want to answer it.





	pwede bang wag nalang?

**Author's Note:**

> suggestion lang: listen to lola amour's pwede ba while reading this and add that to your inuman playlist

“ikaw, sehun.” baekhyun nudged the tall guy who is sitting beside him. “anong gagawin mo para mag-stay sayo yung mahal mo?”

 

sehun chuckled when he heard the question. it’s like it echoed through his mind and the words continued to spin in his head, and even though the question is all over in his thoughts, he couldn’t say a single word.

 

“oh bakit ka natawa diyan?” the confused boy was wondering what was funny about what he had said but sehun answered him with a smile.

 

but baekhyun couldn’t figure out whether it was a smile of joy or nonchalance.

 

“wala lang.” sehun sighed and wrapped his arms around his folded knees. the night is getting dark as the both of them sit on the top of sehun’s roof. the moon is watching them from above as well as the millions of stars that surrounds the sky.

 

 

_ano nga bang gagawin ko?_

sehun could think of thousands to make his lover stay. he would hold his hand every day, buy him the things that he wishes he has, court him forever even though he already has the assurance that he will spend eternity with that person, stay through the best and the worst times of his life; the list could go on and on.

 

he would like to answer these things but sehun didn’t say it directly that night. instead, he settled with the words “siyempre, papasayahin ko.”

 

but baekhyun isn’t satisfied with sehun’s answer. he knows there’s something more beneath that vague answer. he knows that sehun is such a sucker for cliché chick flicks, that he cries every time he watches the notebook and a walk to remember. hell, sehun even cried when bing bong faded in riley’s memory in inside out.

 

and baekhyun byun is determined to get the answer that will satisfy his being so he came up with another set of questions.

 

 

“ganun lang? paano kung hindi yun enough at tuluyang lumayo? anong gagawin mo?”

 

“eh ganun talaga. kung ayaw naman niya sakin bakit ko pa pipilitin, diba?”

 

 

this time, sehun’s answer came from his heart. it was concrete, definite and genuine. and sa sobrang sincere nung answer, he also added:

 

“kung sasaya siya sa piling ng iba despite of the efforts that i did, who am i to be a hindrance to someone’s happiness kung yun naman ang hinihiling ko para sa kanya?”

 

 

baekhyun was taken aback by his words. it’s not that it came out as a negative statement but he thought that sehun would be the type to fight for who he loves.

 

because baekhyun still remembers the time when jongin kim broke up with his ex-boyfriend, kyungsoo do. they were at _the pit_ in dapitan when jongin was drunk crying about how the both of them committed a mistake which lead to their break up. sehun was so vocal about what he should do in order to take kyungsoo back in his life.

 

 

_“ang gago ko kasi.” jongin chugged his beer down his throat in which baekhyun took the mug from him to restrain himself from drinking too much._

_“parehas lang naman kayong naging gago.” sehun said. “hindi ba kayang mag-sorry? susuko ka na agad?”_

_“what if he doesn’t want to see me anymore? kasi halos one week na kaming ‘di nag-uusap.”_

_“you know what,” baekhyun watched sehun as he looked straight into jongin’s eyes that night. “walang mangyayari kung wala sa inyong dalawa yung gagawa ng paraan para magkaayos.”_

_“kung mahal mo, ipaglaban mo. kung ayaw niya na talaga, suyuin mo pa rin. at kung huli na talaga lahat at sa tingin mong ginawa mo na ang lahat to win him back, at least you will not end up regretting at some point na ‘ah, i should’ve tried harder.’“_

_the next day, kyungsoo and jongin were back together._

_and baekhyun thought that someone would be lucky if that person lands in sehun’s arms._

 

but now, he couldn’t figure out what happened to that burning fire inside sehun. he wanted to ask more questions about why he changed his thoughts about love and such but he was interrupted when a honk was heard in front of sehun’s gate.

 

 

“sehun.”

 

“oh, chanyeol?”

 

“yeah. it’s him.”

 

 

the two stood up and headed inside sehun’s bedroom through his window. they went downstairs and went towards the door to greet chanyeol outside.

 

 

“bro!” chanyeol greeted sehun and they exchanged fist bumps. “sige, alis na kami ni baekhyun.”

 

“uy, sehun. thanks for today ha! tagal na rin nating hindi nagusap. next time ah!”

 

“anytime. ingat kayo!” sehun watched chanyeol and baekhyun as they enter the vehicle and waved them goodbye.

 

 

he locked the gate, headed inside the house, brought an opened bottle of corona with him and went back to the roof.

 

 

and to answer all their unanswered questions, baekhyun was right.

 

 

it looks like sehun has already given up on love.

  

he thought that it would be all butterflies, that the feelings would overwhelm him because of its sweetness and delight but in return, it was bittersweet.

 

 

and the reason why sehun didn’t bother to answer baekhyun’s question is that he doesn’t want to talk about it anymore.

 

and that there is no point of telling those things to baekhyun.

 

 

because sehun did everything to make him stay.

 

 

but baekhyun still found love in someone else.


End file.
